


Locked In Love

by MysticMandragora



Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned Matsuoka Rin, Mentioned Mikoshiba Seijuurou, Mentioned Nanase Haruka, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMandragora/pseuds/MysticMandragora
Summary: It is the day before Iwatobi's joint practice with the Samezuka swim team, and Makoto is tasked with checking if their high school's outdoor pool facility is in good condition for the following day. Samezuka sends Sousuke there to fill in for Rin for the pool's inspection as Rin is off on another trip to Australia with Haru. Back at the pool, Makoto and Sousuke begin to hang out and soon find themselves to get along very well. However, during their inspection of one of the facilities rooms, they find themselves locked into a problem that would bring the two closer together.





	Locked In Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this fandom that I love so much. I'm still new to writing so please pardon any mistakes or spelling errors.

A warm and gentle breeze blew across the crystal clear water, causing it to ripple across it's surface in the bright sunlight. The skies were clear and the birds were making the best of it as they flew in the sky. Their intentions were either for searching for food, getting from one place to another, or to simply just enjoy the warm sunny day. Makoto did not know for certain, but he did smile at them as he gazed up at them from where he was standing by the high school's outdoor pool.

A faint vibration came from one of the pockets of his pants, diverting his attention from the tranquil scenery. He reached his hand into his pocket to retrieve his cellphone, peaking at who the caller was before answering and bringing the phone to his ear.

"Mako-chan!" An excited and lively voice rang out loudly, causing Makoto to pull the device away from his ear a bit. He could not stop himself from chuckling a little before speaking back in a much more softer voice from his caller.

"Hey Nagisa. What's up? And before you answer, can you please tone it down a bit. My eardrums almost bursted out of my head."

"Aah! I'm sorry Mako-chan! You know I can't help myself with how excited I am." Nagisa managed to lower the sound of his voice, much to Makoto's relief. His cheerful friend could get too excited and pumped up at times he wonders how Rei even handles having a boyfriend like him. But those two were perfect for each other. They just balanced each other out so well, with Rei being the more logical and proper of the two, letting Nagisa know if he was becoming too hyper to other people around them, or Nagisa comforting and cheering Rei up when the other was feeling stressed out or worried. Makoto envied them for a bit as he was still single.

"Haha.. I know Nagisa. There's no need to apologize. Anyway, what's up?" He repeated his question from earlier.

"Oh! Gou-chan was wondering if the pool is in tip top shape for tomorrow's joint practice with Samezuka. Well is it?"

Makoto observed his surroundings as he walked around the pool, looking for anything that needs to be fixed or cleaned up. He did not find any. "Everything looks good from what I can see. And before you ask, I also checked the storage room, showers, and change rooms."

He moved the phone away from his ear again, prepared for the burst of rainbows that was Nagisa's loud voice. "Woohoo! Thanks Mako-chan, you're the best! I'll let Gou-chan know as soon as she's done drooling over the Men's Health magazines in the sports store! Talk to you later Mako-chan!"

Makoto's eyes widened before he frantically answered, "W-wait! When is the member of the Samezuka swim team gonna arrive?! And wait! What?! Gou's doing wha-?!"

**_*Beep*_ **

"Geez Gou..." The brunette's shoulders slumped as he sighed while shaking his head. He particular asked for Gou, Nagisa, and Rei to shop for some extra towels, shampoo, body soap, and sunscreen for tomorrow. And Gou was wasting their precious time ogling over muscles this time on a magazine? Sometimes he did not understand the girl's fascination and fetish for them.

Gazing in front of him at the gentle waves rippling over the water, Makoto got reminded of Haru.

_Too bad Haru can't make it tomorrow. I hope he's doing alright in Australia. Haru's hopeless as me when it comes to speaking English. Then again, he has Rin to help him understand and translate for him... Yup, I think he'll be alright._

He smiled to himself at the thought before he started to feel himself sweat a bit. Frowning, he wiped the droplets off his neck with the hem of his shirt. It was getting hot now and he cursed himself from not bringing any water to drink. The only thing that could possibly cool him off was if he swam in the pool.

... Actually that was not a bad idea.

Quickly going back inside the change room to leave his belongings and change into his swimsuit, Makoto literally ran towards the pool and dove in, resurfacing a moment later totally drenched and relishing in the cool temperature of the water on his skin. It felt so relaxing on his muscles as well and he could kind of understand why Haru could not stop himself from running into any body of water he can see.

He decided to swim around and do a some laps in the pool for about fifteen minutes, enjoying the relieving feeling of cool water on his body. After another lap or so, he noticed a tall figure standing by the edge of the pool, his green gaze looking with teal eyes.

"Enjoying the water Tachibana?" A calm and deep voice asked as Makoto swam towards him before stopping to greet the other man.

"Hello Yamazaki-kun! Yes, I am since the heat was starting to get to me." He smiled gently as he brushed back the hair covering his eyes with his fingers.

Sousuke smiled back at him, but only a tiny bit. "No kidding. This is probably the hottest the weather has ever gotten here. Do you mind if I join you?"

With his hair no longer preventing his eyes from seeing Sousuke, he now noticed that the dark haired male was also changed into his swimsuit, his bare torso covered in sweat, making his toned muscles and skin glisten from the rays of light.

A faint blush made it's way to Makoto's cheeks at the alluring sight. Although they have not really talked much other than seeing each other at joint practices, Makoto secretly began having sort of a crush on Sousuke. And how could he not be attracted to the other male? Sousuke was really handsome, his body was probably sculpted by the gods themselves, and according to Rin he was apparently huge and lovable dork who was actually a pretty good and caring guy, even if his appearance intimidated some people. Makoto kind of knew how intimidating he could be, especially from what he had heard from Haru. But after witnessing Sousuke struggle with his shoulder during the tournament and hearing from Rin how Sousuke's dreams of becoming an Olympic swimmer were crushed because of it, Makoto could only feel pity for the other man.

"Tachibana... Hey, Earth to Tachibana..."

Brought out of his thoughts, Makoto immediately realized that Sousuke was kneeling by the edge of the pool and snapping his fingers in front of him to get his attention. "Hm? What? O-oh s-sorry um.. sure.. of course you can. Feel free to hop on in." he managed to stutter out a bit embarrassingly.

Standing up, Sousuke sighed as he walked to the edge a few feet away from Makoto, preparing to dive. He looked back at the shorter male with a smirk on his face, "Geez, Rin mentioned you think and worry too much sometimes," he said before diving right into the pool, the water splashing onto Makoto's face.

Makoto yelped out in surprise, coughing some of the water out before replying with a pout when the other boy resurfaced, "Hey, at least warn me when you're about to jump in!"

Sousuke laughed as he turned to face Makoto, his eyes and face eventually softening into a genuine smile. Makoto felt his heart jump a bit at the expression. He did not know Sousuke could smile like that. Usually when he saw him his face would be either neutral or in a scowl. So he was caught completely off guard by the sudden change. Makoto decided that he liked seeing that smile on Sousuke's face.

"My bad, sorry. Anyway, it looks like the pool is in good condition for tomorrow's joint practice. Don't you think so?"

Makoto could only agree with a nod of his head. He felt a bit disappointed because Sousuke would have to leave right away now that he has checked that the pool was ready for the next day. It was a shame really. For some reason, he had this feeling that he wanted to talk and hang out with him a bit more, maybe to even get to know each other, maybe they could even be friends.

As if his prayers have been answered, Sousuke rolled his broad shoulders before asking, "Hey, would you like to race a couple of laps with me?"

The brunette's eyes widened at the unexpected suggestion, "Really? A-are you sure? Last time I saw you swim, y-your shoulder was-"

"Don't worry. My shoulder is fine now. As long as I don't work myself too hard, then I could still swim," Sousuke assured him, but that did not dissolve Makoto's doubts.

"But d-don't you have to leave now that you're done checking the pool? And wouldn't it be unfair since you'll have to swim slower than you usually do?"

Dark eyebrows perked up questionably, "Is that a challenge Tachibana? Also, I have nothing else better to do since I've finished my studies and homework. Plus, Rin is away with Nanase in Australia so I'm free for the next couple of days." His lips twisted into a smirk as he spoke in a low voice that made Makoto's cheeks heat up even more, "Also, this would be the perfect opportunity for us to get to know each other. Don't you think?"

Seeing that expression on his face, how could Makoto refuse?

 

* * *

 

 

With a slam of his hand on the pool's tiled wall, Makoto resurfaced from the water panting for air. Next to him, he heard Sousuke coming out of the water a couple of seconds later. He was not panting as hard as Makoto since he did not put all his effort into his swimming. It was completely understandable because none of them wanted to risk Sousuke's injured shoulder worsening. Still, it was impressive that Sousuke was only two seconds behind Makoto even with his injury. Makoto had to admit that Sousuke was still a very talented and good swimmer.

He felt a pat on his back, and he turned to face Sousuke who was smiling at him even though he was defeated. "Those were some good races Tachibana. I can now admit that I got my ass kicked by the captain of Iwatobi's swim team."

Makoto chuckled and returned Sousuke's smile, speaking in between pants, "Thanks Yamazaki-kun. I had to admit though it was very difficult to pull it off. You're an amazing swimmer."

"Thanks I guess. You're not so bad yourself."

From the corner of his eye, Makoto noticed the taller boy exit the pool through the ladder and walk over to his bag, his swim cap and goggles in one hand. He had to suck in a deep breath when he saw the way the other's swimsuit accentuated his ass through the tight fabric.

Curiously, Makoto took off his goggles and swim cap as he also climbed up the pool ladder. Sousuke walked back to him with two towels and two bottles of water, handing him one of each. The brunette immediately perked up and rejoiced as he took the items into his hands, "Ah! Thanks Yamazaki-kun! I've been so thirsty since I forgot my own water bottle. You're a life saver."

Sousuke looked away and rubbed the back of his own neck with his towel in one hand while gulping down some of his water in the other. For a split second, Makoto thought he saw a blush of pink on the other's cheeks, but it was immediately gone after he saw it. "Cut it with the 'Yamazaki-kun'. No need for the formalities. Just Sousuke is fine," he said with an embarrassed face. Makoto thought it was _adorable._

"Hahaha! Alright Sousuke. Then is it okay if you call me Makoto in return?" he requested and giggled before taking a swig from his water bottle.

"O-of course! I mean sure Makoto." Now he could clearly see that the dark haired man was blushing as he gazed back at his eyes with that genuine smile of his that instantly took Makoto's breath away.

 

* * *

 

 

Apparently, Sousuke did have a lot of time on his hands today since he decided to hang out with Makoto a bit more. They were sitting next to each other by the edge of the pool, their legs dipping into the water to keep them cool. For hours they were chatting and learning more about each other such as their likes and dislikes, and hobbies or stories about their experiences in their life so far. It was a pleasant moment overall.

"So you used to scream and cling onto Nanase whenever you got scared by something?" Sousuke laughed in amusement as he heard an absurd story from Makoto. The latter had to look away in embarrassment, kicking his own foot in the water to make small splashes.

"Yes and I still do up to now from time to time. It's embarrassing really," he said with a timid look on his face.

Sousuke's laugh died down as he smiled quite fondly at him, "Hey that's okay. If you want to hear something more embarrassing, it's my shitty sense of direction. Rin took me to an aquarium once back when we were kids and we somehow got separated in there. I had a map of the place with me, but even with that I only got so lost. Rin literally found me almost entering the queue for the shark cage dive, when I actually thought I was heading to the main lobby."

The captain of Iwatobi bursted out laughing with tears in his eyes at the other male's words. He managed to formulate a reply between gasps from laughing so hard, "N-no way! That's probably the funniest story I have ever heard!"

"Yeah, that really happened. Up to now, Rin would still tease me about it from time to time. It's a pain in the ass really," Makoto's laugh must have been contagious since Sousuke started laughing along with him. Both of the young men were smiling and having a good time. At that moment, Makoto knew that Rin was right when he said that Sousuke was actually a pretty good guy.

Eventually, Makoto decided it was time to do one last thorough check up of the storage room, just in case he missed anything. Sousuke kindly offered to help, which Makoto initially refused but at the taller male's insistence eventually agreed.

As the two entered the dark room, Makoto went to flick on the lights with Sousuke entering the room behind him before reaching for the door handle to close it, the door swinging shut with the click of the automatic lock.

The brunette did a complete survey around the room and found no problems or concerns as all the supplies seemed to be in place.

"So did you find anything?" Sousuke asked somewhere behind him.

Makoto shook his head and turned towards the other with the corners of his lips curving up into a smile that his mother called angelic, "Nope. Everything is set for tomorrow. All that's left to be done is to shower, get changed, and go home to rest for the next day."

"O-oh..." Sousuke bowed his head down as he set his sights on the seemingly interesting floor. He had this look on his face that Makoto could not decipher. He almost appeared to be... sad. Before he could ask what was the matter, Sousuke looked up and spoke with a halfhearted smile, "Then I guess we should get going then."

"Sousuke I.."

However, when the dark-haired male attempted to open the door, it would not budge. Sousuke grimaced as he tried to tug the door handle to open but to no avail. " _Shit,_ it's locked!"

"Hold on, I should have a key to open it." Makoto began patting for his pockets only to realize to his horror that not only is he wearing swim jammers, which did not have any pockets, he also left his keys in his bag, which was inside the change rooms. "Oh no... I-I left my keys in the change room."

Sousuke frowned at that as he continued to try and get the door open with all his strength, and to no surprise at all, _it did not do shit._ So eventually, he gave up and turned back to face the shorter male with a guilty frown as he began to apologize, "Makoto, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know that the door would lock by itself on us. Shit, this is terrible."

Makoto's heart felt like it began to shatter at seeing the other man's guilt and sadness. He knew that some people may think he was going too fast, but his crush on Sousuke only grew even more just from hanging out with him today. Was he falling for him too fast? He did not really think so.

Even if the sight of Sousuke feeling guilty made his chest ache, he tried to give him a sincere smile as he approached the taller male and placed a hand on his good shoulder, "It's fine Sousuke. You don't have to say sorry. I should be the one to say it because I'm the one who left the keys in the other room. So please don't put the blame on yourself."

He could see the exact moment when Sousuke's expression changed from sorrowful to relaxed. Relieved that he had calmed the other man down, he brought his hand away from him. What he did not expect, was for a broad hand to reach out and grab his hand, cradling it gently as he moved it towards his face. His hand met smooth and soft skin as Sousuke placed Makoto's palm on his cheek, his eyes closing as he nuzzled against it, a contented sigh escaping his mouth, "I expected you would b selfless, but not this selfless." He then brought the hand to his lips and planted a chaste kiss onto Makoto's knuckles before continuing, "But that's another reason why I like you."

Makoto's face flushed deeply at the romantic gesture and the sudden confession. His mouth gaped open slightly as he processed what Sousuke had just said.

_Wait, he likes me? Sousuke Yamazaki likes me. As in like likes me? T-this has to be a dream. Oh god, please don't let this be a dream._

When those beautiful teal eyes of his opened and looked into his green ones, he now knew for certain that this moment was entirely real. Those eyes held nothing but honesty, adoration, and love.

"Y-You like me Sousuke?" Makoto asked softly, wanting some confirmation that his thoughts were correct.

The handsome male smiled a smile so gentle that it could rival Makoto's own as he gave an honest reply, "Yes Makoto, I do like you. Even though we just practically met, I had always secretly found you very attractive whenever I saw you in joint practices. I don't know how, but something about you keeps catching my eyes. I couldn't help but glance at you when you weren't looking sometimes. You're just so beautiful, both physically and personality."

"Sousuke I..." If Makoto thought his face could not get any redder, he was sourly mistaken. Those truthful words made his chest flutter happily, causing him to smile just as gently back at Sousuke, "Me too.. I like you too Sousuke. A lot actually. I feel the same way about you. It was hard to admire you from a distance without you noticing since I didn't know if you were straight or not. I didn't want to make you feel uneasy that someone who is gay was crushing on you."

With his other hand, Sousuke brushed off a strand of hair that fell on Makoto's face so that he could look at him more closely with a serious look, "Makoto, I would never feel uncomfortable if someone is gay, including you. And I for a fact know I am not straight at all. So there's nothing for you to be ashamed about." That gorgeous smile of his returned making the brunette want to kiss those perfect lips.

"Thank you Sousuke... Um if it's okay with you, can we.. you know.. kiss?" Makoto's timidness came back to him for a moment.

Sousuke chuckled fondly at his crush and leaned in closer, smile still on his face, "I was thinking the same thing, Makoto."

And at that point in time, their lips touched for the very first time. It was a short but soft kiss. Even if it was not a deep one, it still conveyed their deep feelings and emotions for one another. For that reason, it felt special for both of them.

As they pulled back from each other, Sousuke chuckled before saying, "Just so you know, that was my first kiss with anyone."

Makoto let out an adorable little giggle before replying back, "Really? Me too."

And both of them would not have it any other way.

 

* * *

 

 

"Fuck, is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" Sousuke asked as he fanned himself in a useless attempt to cool off.

Makoto almost wanted to let him know that it was him who was hot, but he too could literally feel the room start to heat up from the hot air entering through the tiny open window situated so high up the wall that both Sousuke and Makoto could not reach it. Makoto thought that even Samezuka's former captain could not reach up that high even if he tried.

Both of them were beginning to sweat heavily, the droplets of sweat dampening their skin along with the pool's water from earlier. Unfortunately, they both left their towels outside as well so they could do nothing but sweat in the warm room and wait for Nagisa and the others to arrive back from the mall, which would be in another half an hour.

"It is quite hot in here but Nagisa and the others should arrive soon. I just know it," he said trying to be optimistic as he approached Sousuke from behind and wrapped his arms around his trim waist.

That was a mistake.

Makoto could immediately feel the sweat-slicked skin and hard muscles of Sousuke's abdomen and back, causing a deep red blush to ignite from his cheeks. From what he could see, Makoto noted that Sousuke's cheeks were flushed red as well.

"M-Makoto.." the taller male shuddered as he felt the hard ridges of Makoto's toned torso on his back.

Noticing this, Makoto leaned forward and planted a kiss on the muscles of Sousuke's back, which twitched upon feeling his lips touch them. The brunette curiously started to slide his hands up and over Sousuke's chest, each of his fingers caressing over firm and broad pectorals and two nipples. He rolled the buds between his fingers for a while before pinching them firmly, releasing a gasping moan from Sousuke.

"A-ah fuck Makoto!"

The shorter male continued to trail his hands down over the firm plains of Sousuke's chiseled abs, his fingers tracing over each of the hard muscles in fascination and admiration. Makoto stifled a moan against Sousuke's good shoulder from how hard his abs felt against his fingers.

Makoto could not help himself. Sousuke was just so attractive and sexy as he could only indulge by touching his body all over. This included his hand eventually sliding down over to the hardening bulge on Sousuke's crotch, which he gave a firm squeeze.

Then in a matter of two seconds, Makoto found his back pinned firmly against the wall, with Sousuke's muscular frame pressing him against it, his hands pinning each of Makoto's next to his head. His teal eyes gazed at Makoto's green orbs with intense love, longing, lust, and hunger. That gaze and feeling of such strength holding him down caused a whimper to come out of Makoto's mouth.

"My my Makoto.. Aren't you being naughty right now.. What's gotten into you all of a sudden, hmm?" he smirked at him sultrily, his thigh pressing between Makoto's legs onto his groin which made the brunette moan out wantonly.

"Aah! S-Sousuke! P-please!" His body began to tremble at the pleasurable sensation on his crotch, which began to strain uncomfortably against the tight fabric of his jammers.

Sousuke leaned in to leave a trail of kisses up the other male's neck, his voice lowering in pitch as he whispered into his ear seductively, "What is it Makoto? Tell me. Tell me what you want. Tell me what you need and I will give it to you." He brought his hand down to Makoto's erection and palmed over it firmly through the skin tight fabric, eliciting a pleasured scream from the shorter male.

"P-Please.. more Sousuke.. please more.. I want you.. please.."

At the needy tone in the other's voice, Sousuke pulled away from his neck and smiled at him devilishly, before bringing his hands up again to pin Makoto's hands beside his head and beginning to grind his own clothed hardening dick against Makoto's. "Yeah? You want me to grind my hard cock against yours? Is that what you want Makoto?"

The green eyed boy whined as his own cock twitched more in his jammers. _Fuck,_ he wanted both of them to take off their swimsuits so that he could feel all of Sousuke. He wanted to see and feel all of him if he ever can.

"Y-yes, please Sousuke. I want it. Please take both of our jammers off and fuck your cock against mine. Please Sousuke.."

Sousuke groaned at Makoto's begging and happily obliged, stripping them both of their swimsuits and throwing them next to the locked door.

Makoto decided to take a good look at the other male in all his naked glory and his eyes widened at how perfect his entire physique was, especially _down there._

"F-fuck.. y-your huge Sousuke..." he managed to voice out between pants.

A shit-eating grin appeared on the other male's face at the comment before he pressed his toned and hard body against Makoto's, their more bigger than average dicks pressed firmly against each other. They both shuddered at the pleasurable sensation as Sousuke began to grind his leaking cock against the shorter man's own, the friction making them both let out loud moans of utter pleasure.

Makoto wrapped his muscular arms around Sousuke's broad shoulders, his body trembling as they both continued frotting against one another. He locked his arms together tightly as if he was holding on for dear life. His screams and wails increasing in volume as Sousuke began thrusting his big dick against his, causing both of them to scream at the hard and wild friction against their erections. Both of their dicks were oozing out pre-cum like crazy, slicking them up and creating wet slicking sounds as their sweaty bodies rutted pressed together, their minds completely clouded with pure lust and neediness.

"Fuck Makoto," Sousuke groaned as he licked and sucked on his neck and up to his ear before drawling deeply into it, "Mmn.. You're so pretty like this. Moaning and writhing under me feeling so good on my cock. Does it feel good Makoto? Am I making you feel good?"

Makoto keened at a particularly hard and rough thrust that almost thrust his body up against the wall from how much force it had in it, "Yes.. yes it does! Feels good! So so good Sousuke! M-more.. faster! Please! Yes.. _yes!"_

Sousuke gritted his teeth as he began to really fuck against his lover real good. He increased the roughness, speed and amount of pressure in each thrust, causing both of their mouths to gape open and drool uncontrollably from the high of it all, both of them beginning to feel the coil in the pit of their stomachs snap.

"Sousuke.. I'm so close.. Ah! Sousuke I'm gonna.. I'm gon- Ah! _Aah! Sousuke!"_

"Fuck! Makoto.. so fucking good.. Agh! Aah! _Nngh!"_

They both screamed in ecstasy as bursting streams of warm and sticky semen erupted from their twitching members. Their orgasm was so intense that their muscular bodies were covered head to toe in ropes of white fluid, some of it dripping down their faces and into their mouths.

For a few minutes they slowed their rutting to a complete stop, both men trying to catch their breath as they came down from their carnal high. They smiled gently at each other as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Holy shit.. that was just... just... wow Makoto... I haven't cummed that hard since... ever... Haha!" Sousuke laughed for a bit and seeing his smile made Makoto swoon.

"Same here Sousuke... I can't believe how much came out. We're both so dirty and sticky now." Makoto giggled as he looked at how much spunk covered their bodies. They were going to need to shower as soon as possible but they were still trapped in this goddamn storage room.

Sousuke smirked as he eyed them both up and down, speaking in that deep seductive voice of his, "Well I think we look kinda hot and sexy all naked and covered in each other's cum."

"I don't think I can argue with that," Makoto sighed before pulling Sousuke in for a deep and passionate kiss, the cum in their mouths mixing together and making them moan out contentedly.

Pulling away after a minute or so, Makoto asked a question that was on his mind ever since Sousuke's confession, "So what happens now? Are we dating now? Are we boyfriends?" The brunette gazed up at his lover with hope in his green eyes.

"I guess we are. Would you want to be my boyfriend Makoto?" Sousuke tilted his head to the side slightly as he asked him seriously.

"Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend Sousuke," was Makoto's instant reply with no further hesitation.

Sousuke grinned and wrapped his strong arms around the shorter male, Makoto returning the embrace as both men embraced each other, both gazing into each other lovingly and completely oblivious to the sudden pounding at the storage room's locked door.

_"Hey! We're really glad that you two are finally together and all that, but we know what you two were doing, and good thing we thought of buying extra cleaning supplies since none of us are gonna clean up the mess I could only imagine you two have made. You're lucky my brother isn't here right now or he would never let you two hear the end of it! Now let us know when you two are decently clothed and clean so we can put these supplies in there already!"_ Gou called out loudly from outside the door, Nagisa giggling next to her, and Rei looking like a nervous wreck behind them.


End file.
